


Larry Live

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar!Harry, Rimming, Slight Dom/Sub, live show, pornstar!louis, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess who gets to get fucked by the one and only Louis Tomlinson on live camera?” </p><p>Or, the one where Harry and Louis are both pornstars and get picked to film a live show together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Larry Live: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of two for this little whatever this is. Hope you all enjoy!

**Larry Live**

Harry’s at the local coffee shop when he gets the call.

“Harry Styles?” The voice on the other end says.

“Speaking.” Harry replies into the phone, standing up from the table he is sitting at with his best mate, Niall.

“Hi, this is Rick Jenks from Helix I’m filling in for Cameron this week and I was wondering what your availability is next week for a live show.” The man says.

“Um, I should be pretty open. I don’t fly back home until the end of the week. Is this just another one like the first one?” Harry asks getting excited at the prospect of filming another live show since his first one went so well.

“Well, we were actually thinking we’d have this one be a shared show. You know, you and another model.” Rick says.

“Oh, cool.” Harry says excitedly, his mind jumping to clips of other shows he’d watched with two models and they were _hot._ “Who would the other model be?”

“We’re were thinking Louis Tomlinson. He’s a seasoned pro at these sort of things and we thought it would be a good way to get you more acquainted with things and as kind of a…debut for you of sorts, even though you’ve already had a few scenes out there and done your introduction live show. The idea just is that once you’re seen with Louis, you’re pretty much golden since he’s our top model.” Rick explains.

Harry chuckles because Rick isn’t kidding; Louis definitely is their _top_ model if you get his drift. Louis is known as only ever topping and he’s never shot a single scene as a bottom, to date.

“Well, I’d be honored.” Harry says. “Just say when.”

“Excellent!” Rick says and Harry can almost hear him clap his hands. “I’ll get in touch with Louis and get back to you on the details. Enjoy the rest of your Saturday, Harry.”

“Thanks, Rick. See you around.” Harry says cheerfully and then hangs up and makes his way back to the table and Niall.

“Guess who gets to get fucked by the one and only Louis Tomlinson on live camera?” Harry says the second he sits down.

 

**~*~*~**

 

It’s common practice – and in this biz, common decency – to meet up with the other model you’re going to shoot with before going to actually filming the scene, kind of like a test run or just to get to know the other person and talk to them about preferences and lines not to cross. Harry especially likes meeting his co-models beforehand because he thinks it’s a lot more enjoyable and just better to hear about the way someone likes to be sucked off or fucked or their other little idiosyncrasies in person rather than reading it in a file.

Louis and Harry had met up two nights before their live show. Louis had suggested clubbing, to which Harry quickly countered with ‘a casual drink first, please. Clubs are too noisy and we can’t talk.’ Louis had argued that clubbing is _fun_ and Louis hates sitting somewhere stuffy because he _likes_ being constantly on the move. Harry quickly shut Louis up when he lowered his voice to whisper seductively into the receiver a simple, ‘c’mon, you should at least buy me dinner before you split me open with that massive cock of yours.‘

Dinner had been nice. Really nice, actually. They had bantered and joked pretty much the entire time until the check came and Harry realized that they hadn’t even discussed the show.

Harry had brought this up then, and Louis simply shrugged and said, “Really all you need to know about me is I don’t bottom, like, don’t even try to or encourage any comments for it. Everything else I’m good for and I don’t really have any preferences.”

Harry had grinned cheekily then and asked, “You mean you like giving and receiving equally for everything else? Not a _single thing_ you prefer over the rest?”

Louis had rolled his eyes and smirked at Harry, leaning over and saying in a low voice, “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”

After that, they had gone to a club and Harry remembers thinking that he was finally seeing Louis truly in his element. Harry likes clubs, he likes dancing and meeting people, but Louis seemed to really _thrive_ on it. By the end of the night, Harry had been certain that Louis had been groped by nearly every man in the place and had flirted with nearly half, even danced with some.

Harry of course hadn’t minded because he wasn’t _with_ Louis in any other way than they came together, but he definitely wasn’t going to argue when Louis dragged Harry into an empty back room labeled ‘private’ and started kissing him, needy and sloppy.

Harry had gone home with Louis, and sure, he may have let him suck him off in the back of the cab and, yeah, he may have even returned the favor up against Louis’ fridge in his kitchen. And, what the hell, he may have even let Louis fuck him into the mattress. Twice.

What can he say, he likes his test runs.

 

**~*~*~**

 

It’s the day of the shooting for their live show and Louis and Harry sit on a couch in the studio next to each other, and it would seem like something completely normal, if there wasn’t a camera man (or two) and Louis and Harry weren’t both completely naked…and hard.

“We’re going live in five, four, three, two…”

Louis makes the executive decision and starts sucking Harry into his mouth mid sentence so that the audience gets a great eye-full first thing when they log on.

Harry holds back a moan as he waves to the camera and says, “Hi everybody I’m Harry Styles.”

Louis pulls off for a moment and replaces his mouth with his fist to say, “And I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis goes back to what he was doing before, only this time he’s going a bit slower and is flicking his tongue over Harry’s tip on every up stroke.

Harry’s not really sure what to do with himself, the last time he did this he was alone and had clothes-taking-off to busy himself with and _his_ camera guy gave him questions to answer almost right off the bat, but Louis insisted on using his camera people, who seemed quite intent on just watching the show in front of them instead of doing their jobs.

Harry decides to just sort of go with it and lets his head fall back as he moans and stretches his arms back to grip the top of the sofa. He can faintly make out the sounds of the camera shutter going off and he silently congratulates himself on making a good shot already and they’re barely a minute in.

Louis continues sucking Harry off, pulling off to wrap his tongue around the head and dip the tip of his tongue into Harry’s slit before parting his lips wide and taking him in again.

“Do you guys want to answer some questions? We’re getting a ton here.” Dave the cameraman says.

“Sure.” Harry says, cringing internally at how wrecked his voice already sounds.

Louis pulls off and winks at Harry who holds back a whine at the loss. Louis sits up and reaches for the lube to squirt some in his hand and then starts fisting his cock lazily before nodding to the cameraman.

“MagicOne says ‘two very attractive twinks, nice!’” Dave reads and Louis and Harry both chuckle and exchange a look.

Harry begins tugging on his own cock and licks his lips. Louis gives Harry a sideways glance and waggles his eyebrows at Harry before removing the hand that was moving on his own dick and then placing it on Harry’s, knocking Harry’s hand out of the way.

Harry follows Louis’ train of thought and moves his knocked away hand to Louis’ cock and they continue to simultaneously jerk each other off.

“JerseyJake says Louis has some of the hottest videos ever and wants to know who’s going to be topping tonight.” Dave says and Harry looks to Louis with a tilt of his head and a raising of his eyebrows.

“Louis doesn’t like to bottom.” Harry says and Louis narrows his eyes at harry as a warning.

Louis chuckles to recover and then turns to face the camera again. “I will be topping tonight.”

Dave reads through some more comments on the computer screen in front of him and Louis leans over to tweak one of Harry’s nipples while they wait, a soft groan falling from Harry’s lips when he does.

“GravyGoat35 wants to know who’s bigger and cut or uncut?” Dave says and wiggles his eyebrows at Harry and Louis who chuckle.

“Well, if you can’t tell, I’m cut and about seven inches. It’s more like six and three quarters, but I like to round up.” Harry says.

“I’m uncut,” Louis says, demonstrating by moving his hand up and down his shaft slowly so the foreskin covers and uncovers the head of his cock. “And I’m a modest six, six and a half inches.”

“So Harry’s bigger.” Dave says and Louis rolls his eyes.

“It’s all about what you can do with it, not about size. I’ve known men with near nine-inchers who are completely lousy fucks because they don’t know to use it.” Louis says and Harry nods in agreement.

Dave smirks and looks back at the computer laughing to himself before speaking again.

“We’re getting so many requests for Louis to bottom, they want to see if Harry knows what to do with his seven inches.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. “You’ll just have to watch my other videos then. I promise you there will be a lot more topping Harry in the future, just not today and not with Louis. Wouldn’t want him to lose his title now, would we?”

Louis places a grateful kiss on Harry’s cheek and then says, “Shameless plug.”

“I think you’ll find I have no shame at all.” Harry says and lunges over to bite at Louis’ jaw.

“We have one more question before we’ll get into some requests,” Dave interrupts and Harry and Louis refocus. “JP46 asks for first time stories.”

Louis runs his tongue over his bottom lip and casts a sidelong look at Harry as if to ask, ‘who first’. Harry shrugs and flicks his head as if to say, ‘go ahead’.

“I was fourteen, he was older and went to a different school. I had known I was gay since I was, like, six and this guy was just the first guy who looked at me like I wasn’t completely disgusting for the way I was – I grew up in a really homophobic community. He took me to a party and we fucked in an upstairs bedroom, think it was the parents room to be honest.”

Louis can feel Harry’s eyes on him and turns to see his mouth gaping a little and then he laughs and mutters, “Not bad.”

Harry presses his thumb just under the head of Louis’ cock and then sits up a littler straighter.

“I was sixteen and it was with the…captain of the football team.” Harry says and Louis’ face lights up a bit and he looks up at Harry interestedly. “It was also at a party, and we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Let’s just say, we went a bit over that.”

Harry turns and meets Louis’ gaze and smiles widely at him. Louis opens his mouth like he wants to say or suggest something, but Dave jumps in before he can.

“Ready for some requests?” Dave asks and both boys nod.

“Magpie would like to see some 69ing.” Dave says and Louis grins and quickly gets on his back.

Harry flips to straddle Louis’ face and then kicks his legs up to rest on the arm of the chair as he supports himself by his arms on either side of Louis’ hips. Harry’s cock slides against Louis’ cheek and Louis sticks his tongue out to lick it and guide it into his open mouth.

Harry moans softly when Louis lifts his head to take more of him in and Harry uses his hand to guide Louis’ cock into his mouth. Louis moves his hands to Harry’s hips and tugs down to signal that he wants Harry to fuck his mouth. Harry starts rocking his hips shallowly into Louis’ who hums appreciatively and hollows his cheeks.

Harry bobs his head and uses his hand to play with Louis’ balls when he hears the snapping of the camera shutter again and he thinks to himself that this must look pretty obscene, the way both boys are straining to get each other off at the same time.

Louis’ hand shifts and then he’s squeezing Harry’s ass to apparently tell him that that’s enough and he slides his mouth off Harry’s cock and gives him a light shove. Harry obeys and carefully maneuvers off Louis and back onto his previous spot on the couch.

Dave doesn’t give them any more instruction right away, so Louis simply shrugs and then leans over to kiss Harry tentatively. Harry reacts immediately and kisses Louis back with a little more force and wraps his hand around Louis’ neck to hold him in place.

“OneNight says that was so hot! And requests some rim jobs.” Dave cuts in.

Louis looks to Harry, his face turned from the camera and Harry notices the concern there – Louis doesn’t even like to be rimmed apparently. Harry nods and runs his fingers over Louis’ shoulder reassuringly to let him know he understands.

“I’ll rim Harry!” Louis says brightly to the camera before quickly scrambling off the couch to manhandle Harry so he’s on all fours with his ass in the air facing Louis.

Louis caresses Harry’s ass and then uses both hands to spread him wide. Louis licks a fat stripe with the flat of his tongue over Harry’s hole and then switches to quick kitten licks that leave Harry biting into his bicep to keep from mewling.

Louis pulls back and spits into Harry’s crack and then points his tongue to breach Harry’s entrance, making Harry’s face screw up in pleasure as Louis’ tongue continues to work him.

Harry wants to touch himself, wants to relief some of the aching hardness he’s feeling dangling between his parted thighs, but he refrains knowing he’ll come like this if he does.

Louis finally relents and pulls back, giving Harry’s ass a nice slap before sitting back down and lazily tugging on himself.

“Wow, we just got three requests for spanking.” Dave says and Harry playfully glares at Louis because he brought this on them. “They want to see you, Louis, really give it to Harry.”

Louis looks at Harry as if to ask permission and Harry nods, turning on the couch so his ass is to the camera.

“This is good, I’d rather be the spanker, than the spankee.” Louis says with a laugh and rubs his hand over Harry’s ass.

“I get red really easily, just a warning.” Harry says, looking over his shoulder at the camera with a wide grin.

Louis laughs and then takes his first swing, his hand meeting Harry’s skin with a loud _smack._ Harry rocks forward a bit with the force of it and then shakes his bum as if to ask for more.

Louis laughs again and then lands a second smack on his other cheek, marveling at the angry, red handprint already forming on the other. He delivers four more slaps – two to each side – and then massages Harry’s abused flesh in his hands.

“There.” Louis says and sits back down, pulling Harry into his lap. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“Now they want to see Harry spank Louis.” Dave says and Louis pulls a scandalized face and Harry laughs, stealing a quick kiss.

“’S only fair, love.” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips and then rolls off Louis’ to pull him over his own lap before leaning down and whispering, “Is this okay?”

Louis looks up at Harry and nods. Harry goes easy, knowing how Louis feels about bottoming and this is probably close to crossing some sort of line, but then Louis looks up at him.

“God, Harry, if you’re going to do it, at least do it right. I’m not a china doll.” Louis huffs and Harry throws his head back and laughs.

Harry swings his hand back and smacks it _hard_ against Louis’ perfect ass, loving the sharp cry that escapes Louis’ lips, followed by a satisfied, ‘ _yeah, like that._ ’

Harry gives one final, hard slap and then kneads Louis’ stinging skin to sooth it.

“Just got a request from JM367 for Louis to give Harry a lap dance.”

Louis smirks and shifts to straddle Harry’s lap. He starts grinding into Harry, leaning in to bite at his neck. Harry gasps and relishes in the feeling of their bare cocks rubbing together and really wishes he could find out what it would be like to have Louis ride him.

Harry doesn’t know what comes over him, but he leans in and nips at Louis’ ear lobe before whispering too low for the camera to pick up, “Would love to have you ride me someday.”

Louis’ head tosses back in a low moan that he plays off as part of his dance, but Harry knows it’s from his words by the way Louis looks back at him with lustful eyes. Louis rolls his hips and swings an arm in the air before letting it drop to Harry’s shoulder delicately.

Harry and Louis’ eyes meet and they are both apparently overwhelmed with the sudden urge to kiss each other, so they do and it’s _dirty._ Harry squeezes Louis’ ass that’s still rocking into him as Louis’ tongue assaults Harry’s mouth. Harry battles back and the room is filled with the sounds of their lips as Louis fists Harry’s curls, completely destroying any semblance of a hairstyle he had before.

“Wanna fuck you now.” Louis whispers lowly when he pulls away, his fingers brushing down the sides of Harry’s face.

Harry takes a second to compose himself as Louis climbs off Harry’s lap and reaches for the condoms on the floor – there’s a whole box of them in case they have the stamina for multiple rounds.

“Are there any more requests or can we…?” Harry asks Dave who just grins knowingly and shakes his head as if to say, ‘go on.’

Louis has the condom on and is lubing himself up by the time Harry focuses back on him. Louis wiggles his eyebrows at Harry, who laughs and gets on all fours again, knowing this is one of Louis’ favorite positions.

Louis runs the head of his cock over Harry’s crack a few times, teasing him before gripping Harry’s hips and guiding himself in. It’s part of the rules of the studio that you prep yourself before the shoot, and Louis had watched Harry fuck himself open with his fingers and then even with a small dildo before they went live so he knew Harry could take this.

Harry turns to look over his shoulder at Louis and nods to let him know he can move. Louis is usually pretty rough – being a top-only pornstar comes with some expectations – so this time isn’t going to be any different, especially since Harry had told him before the show that he doesn’t mind being used and dominated.

Louis starts slow, though, not really wanting to hurt Harry because he seems like a cupcake to the point where Louis really has trouble imagining him in this profession. For the same reasons, though, Louis just wants to bend him over and wreck him.

Harry starts rocking his hips back and Louis takes that as his cue to really start giving it to him. Louis grabs Harry’s shoulders and starts thrusting into Harry hard and fast. Harry’s whole body shakes with the force of Louis’ thrusts and he makes low whines and moans that just fuel Louis’ movements.

Harry falls to his elbows and Louis presses down on his shoulder blades to make Harry’s back arch downwards in an obscene image that has the cameraman snapping photo after photo. Louis grins to himself and rocks his hips into Harry mercilessly, loving the view of his cock disappearing into Harry’s stretched hole.

Harry reaches back and taps Louis’ thigh – their agreed-upon signal that they want to switch positions. Louis pulls out and Harry flips over, spreading his legs wide, but Louis shakes his head and sits down on the couch, holding his dick up by the base.

Harry understands what Louis wants and moves to straddle his waist before easing himself down on Louis’ cock. Louis watches Harry’s expression carefully, loving how beautiful and breath taking he looks as he lowers himself onto Louis’ lap, impaling himself on Louis’ cock.

Harry’s eyes are glazed-over, but then they fix on Louis and a lopsided grin splits his face. Harry starts bouncing up and down on Louis’ cock, his hands holding him steady on Louis’ shoulders. Louis rarely lets people ride him because he feels like he isn’t in control, and he especially doesn’t like them riding him like this – where they’re facing him. But, with Harry, he doesn’t seem to mind.

Louis steadies Harry’s hips and starts fucking up into him, making Harry throw his head back and moan loudly as Louis fucks into him relentlessly.

Harry focuses back on Louis when his moans become lower and more needy, his eyes telling Louis everything he needs to know, that being that Harry is going to come and soon.

Louis lifts Harry off him and tosses him like a rag doll down on the couch. Louis gets on his knees and pulls Harry’s legs around him as he swiftly enters Harry again with a gasp from Harry.

It only takes a few more minutes, which really Louis is impressed by because Harry’s been looking like he’s going to explode ever since he got him on his back.

“I’m, _uh,_ I’m gonna come.” Harry says and then he’s tugging on himself furiously and with one final moan he’s coming all over his chest.

Louis pulls out and before he’s really thinking about it, he’s jumping so he’s straddling Harry’s chest and jerking himself desperately until he’s throwing his head back with a high-pitched ‘fuck’ and he’s painting Harry’s chest in white ribbons, some of it shooting up to Harry’s chin.

Louis looks on half-dazed as Harry pokes his tongue out to try and lick up the white from his chin and hums when he’s successful. Louis leans down and sucks on Harry’s nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub and then licking some of the come up from Harry’s sweaty chest.

Harry moans softly as Louis’ tongue trails over his skin and over his nipples again, his teeth softly grazing the sensitive nubs. Louis gathers more come on his tongue and then reaches up to offer it to Harry, who greedily sticks his own tongue out and then sucks Louis’ into his mouth.

Louis smiles against Harry’s lips and then pulls back to sit again, still kind of between Harry’s parted legs and rubs his palm over Harry’s thigh that hangs awkwardly off the couch as they both stroke themselves down from their respective orgasms.

Harry bends over and sucks the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth on a whim and dips his tongue under the foreskin, absolutely loving the pleased moan Louis gives him.

“You guys ready for some more questions?” Dave asks. “I didn’t want to interrupt that, but we’ve had a lot of questions sent in.”

“Sure.” Harry says, sitting up and grinning at Louis dazedly. “Shoot.”

“MattiKay wants to know how you’re liking Helix so far, Harry.”

“It’s great,” Harry starts. “I’ve only had a few shoots so far, but everyone’s been really nice and welcoming. I’m definitely enjoying myself.”

“Oh, here’s a good one. JannaJay wants to know what is your wildest fantasy?” Dave asks.

Harry thinks about it for a moment and Louis chuckles.

“I’ve pretty much done everything.” Louis says, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “I guess I would like to do another DP scene maybe with Max and Kyle and maybe have some major Dub-Con elements. That would be really hot.”

Harry stares at Louis while he talks and he can almost feel himself getting hard again.

“I think I’d like to do something outside. I’ve had sex in public before, but I think outside in like the woods or something would be fun.” Harry says and Louis turns to him with a mischievous grin.

“Scene idea! That’d be a fun one.” Louis says and Harry returns his grin brightly.

“DiggityLove says, ‘we heard your first time stories, but let’s hear if you’ve ever fucked a girl’.” Dave reads.

“I’ve only ever had sex with guys.” Louis says and laughs to himself. “Really only kissed one girl and I never went back to that. What about you, Harry?”

“I’ve had girlfriends, yeah.” Harry says with a shrug and Louis straightens up in interest.

“Have you fucked them?” Louis asks curiously.

“Yeah.” Harry says and looks at Louis with an innocent batting of his eyes. “A few times.”

“So…you identify as…” Louis asks because he can’t seem to remember what he read in Harry’s file as to what his orientation is.

“I’m bi.” Harry says. “That’s no secret. I am only going to be shooting gay scenes, though.”

“Cats4Days says ‘if we can’t see Harry fuck Louis, let’s at least see the ass!’” Dave says with a light chuckle.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s okay.” Louis says and stands up and turns around.

“Now bend over and spread ‘em!” Harry calls from the couch, bursting out in laughter.

Louis glares at him playfully and then bends over and uses his hands to spread his cheeks and show off his hole to the camera. Louis hears the shutter of the camera and closes his eyes because part of him isn’t comfortable with this compromising position being immortalized in a photograph.

Louis retakes his spot on the couch and Harry presses a calming kiss to his cheek and Louis immediately feels better.

“Zman29 says you both are incredibly fit and wants to see you guys flex.” Dave says and Harry blushes.

“I haven’t been to the gym in a while…Louis here’s gonna show me up!” Harry says as he lifts his arms and flexes.

Louis does the same and smirks at Harry who curls his arms down and flexes to show off his pecs and clenching abs.

“See, I think I look better this way. Show off my chest a little.” Harry says and Louis nods.

“Cute. Nice little body.” Louis affirms and then laughs to himself.

“All right, we have one last question slash request, from FootballStar99. He asks, ‘Harry, are your nipples really that sensitive? If so, can Louis play with them a little?’” Dave says.

Louis quirks an eyebrow in Harry’s direction and he laughs before pinching both of his nipples and nodding.

“Yeah, they’re pretty sensitive, and the two other ones are as well, just not as much.” Harry says and then turns to Louis as if to offer himself to him. “You may touch.”

Louis chuckles at the softness and sweetness in Harry’s tone and then leans over him to brush his fingers over Harry’s nipples. He rubs them with his thumbs and then leans in to breathe hotly over the left one, staring in awe as it perks up and forms a hardened nub. Louis flicks his tongue over it and then closes his lips around it.

Louis sucks and tugs on Harry’s nipples until Harry is making soft mewling sounds and the skin around his nipples is red and a little raw. Louis moves down to Harry’s two extra nipples and licks over those, listening to Harry’s small moan and Louis smiles to himself before looking up at Harry.

“You’re going to get me hard again if you keep that up, Lou.” Harry says, the nickname slipping off his tongue so easily it makes Louis blush.

“All right, well I think our time’s about up!” Dave says and Harry pulls Louis in for one, final parting kiss with probably way more tongue than it should have had.

Louis breaks away first, a little breathless, and then turns to the camera.

“Thank you guys so much for watching!” Louis says cheerfully as Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls his back flush against his chest.

“Yeah, thank you and I hope you all enjoyed yourself! I know we did.” Harry says with an added wink.

“And cut!” Dave calls and Louis is hit with the immediate desire to jump Harry and rut against him until they both come again.

Leila comes in with two robes and hands them to the boys, who take them gratefully.

“That was really good, lads.” Dave says and claps them both on the back I can’t wait to see what the two of you do in the future. I can see great things happening. You nearly crashed the server with all the comments and requests.”

Harry and Louis grin widely at each other and then they walk off set to the showers.

“That was really fun.” Louis says conversationally. “You know, live shows can be kind of awkward or seem like they’re missing some chemistry, but I think ours was really good.”

“Yeah, I really enjoyed myself.” Harry says, leaning against the wall of the shower room. “Wouldn’t hate to do that again.”

“Me neither. Maybe we can shoot a real scene together some time.” Louis offers with a bright smile and Harry nods.

“I think I’d definitely like that.” Harry says and then he holds out his hand to Louis. “Pleasure doing business with you, Tomlinson.”

Louis laughs at Harry formality and shakes Harry’s hand. “I’ll see you around, Styles.”

“That you will.” Harry says and then he snaps his towel against Louis’ ass and winks before disappearing into a shower stall, leaving Louis mesmerized and definitely wanting more.

 


	2. Larry Live: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t mind if I film this, do you?” Louis says and Harry pulls Louis up to face him.
> 
> “You’re kidding, right?” Harry replies and Louis shakes his head.
> 
> “Nope. There’re cameras there, and there.” Louis says almost conversationally and Harry nearly chokes.
> 
> “You’re not serious.” Harry says with a laugh and Louis just shrugs.
> 
> “It helps me. You know, like refining my techniques and knowing what looks good or works best on camera.” Louis says simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Part Two of Larry Live! I think a lot of you will be pleasantly surprised with what happens ;)  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and I will hopefully get around to responding to them tomorrow!

**Larry Live: Part Two**

 

Harry walks into his hotel room and is greeted by Niall the second the door closes.

“How’d it go?” Niall asks and hands Harry a beer.

“Really well. Louis’ great, like, it more ways than one.” Harry says with a wink. “You should really see if you can do a scene with him some time.”

“Maybe when he starts bottoming. You know I like to be a power bottom unless I top.” Niall says.

Harry laughs and sips his beer. “If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy getting the hell fucked out of you by Liam and Zayn in that threesome scene last weekend.”

“That…was different.” Niall says. “We took turns.”

Harry laughs again and then his phone is ringing.

“Hello?” Harry says when he holds the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Harry. It’s Louis, um, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis says and Harry chuckles to himself at his clear uneasiness.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry says, hoping the nickname will make him feel calmer.

Louis gives a breathy giggle and then says, “Hi, erm, so I was just calling because…I had a lot of fun filming with you today and I just wanted to…uh… _seeifyouwantedtohangout_.”

The last few words came out in a rush and Harry barely understood him.

“Hang out?” Harry asks to clarify and make sure he understood correctly.

“Er, yeah.” Louis says and Harry can hear the nerves in his voice.

“Sure!” Harry says. “What did you have in mind?”

“Um, well, would you want to come over to mine? I just got a new foosball table.” Louis says and Harry grins.

“Foosball? Really? So that’s how you get all the blokes, isn’t it?” Harry says, running his fingers through his curls.

“Maybe. Come over and find out.” Louis says and Harry feels heat coiling in his abdomen because _yeah,_ he thinks he just might.

“Okay, yeah.” Harry says. “What time?”

“Now works for me.” Louis says and Harry laughs again.

“Okay. I’ll leave in a few.” Harry says and lifts himself off the bed.

“Awesome, I’ll text you my address.” Louis says and they say bye before hanging up.

 

**~*~*~**

Louis buzzes Harry in to his building and paces in his flat until he hears the distinctive knock on his door. He rushes to the door and fusses with his hair for a moment before pulling the door open and grinning widely at Harry, who’s ginning brightly at Louis.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Styles.” Louis says with a flourish of his hand.

“Why thank you, good sir.” Harry says with a tip of his imaginary hat.

Louis takes Harry’s hand and drags him inside with a playful laugh. Louis smiles when Harry just lets Louis tug him along and kicks the door closed.

“So where’s this infamous foosball table?” Harry asks when Louis stops them in the kitchen.

“Patience, Hazza. Drinks first.” Louis says and reaches up on his tiptoes to get the whiskey out of his cabinet.

Harry moves next to him and snags two shot glasses and sets them down for Louis. Louis pours them each a shot and they take it, watching each other carefully the entire time.

After a few more rounds, Louis reaches out and curls his fingers in the fabric of Harry’s sweater and pulls him close.

“There isn’t a foosball table is there?” Harry says as he presses his forehead to Louis’.

“No.” Louis says and reaches up to cup Harry’s cheek. “I lied to get you over here.”

Harry grins and rests his hands on Louis’ hips. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis says and rocks his forehead a little. “I want you to fuck me.”

Harry’s lips quirk up mischievously and he reaches up to hold Louis’ face. Harry’s eyes search Louis’ for a moment and Louis stares back sincerely and tries not to falter.

“I’m serious.” Louis says and takes Harry’s hands away from his face. “I want you.”

“Why me?”  Harry asks and Louis shrugs.

“I don’t really know, exactly. There’s just something about you that makes me…know. You were respectful to me during the show and you’re nice and funny and…really fucking fit.” Louis says with a look up and down Harry’s figure.

Harry laughs and pulls Louis close to him again. “Well, I’m flattered.”

“So, you wanna?” Louis says and Harry snorts a laugh.

“Really? That’s all the more courting I get? ‘You wanna?’” Harry mocks and Louis blushes and buries his face in Harry’s chest.

“Please? You’re beautiful and a real gentleman. And after, I may make you a frozen pizza and some coffee so we can go again.” Louis says and Harry grins.

“Okay.” Harry says and runs his hands over Louis’ arms, like he’s trying to calm himself. “Okay.”

Louis steps back and takes Harry’s hand to lead him to his bedroom. Louis pushes the door open and leads Harry to the bed, pushing him down to a sitting position.

Harry stares up at Louis as he sways his hips and starts unbuttoning his flannel, sliding it down his arms and leaving his plain white t-shirt on underneath..

Harry licks his lips and reaches out for Louis the minute his shirt hit the ground. Harry pulls Louis onto his lap and kisses him softly, although it quickly turns heated.

Louis knocks Harry backwards and nips at his ear, flicking his tongue over the shell.

“You don’t mind if I film this, do you?” Louis says and Harry pulls Louis up to face him.

“You’re kidding, right?” Harry replies and Louis shakes his head.

“Nope. There’re cameras there, and there.” Louis says almost conversationally and Harry nearly chokes.

“You’re not serious.” Harry says with a laugh and Louis just shrugs.

“It helps me. You know, like refining my techniques and knowing what looks good or works best on camera.” Louis says simply.

“You’re lucky I find that unbelievably sexy.” Harry says and pulls Louis back in by the back of his neck, kissing him deeply.

“So. You’re okay with it?” Louis says, holding Harry at arms length and searching his face. “I won’t if you’re not okay with it, with any of it.”

“It’s fine, Lou. But,” Harry says, shaking his curls out. “If you’re not…if you’re not _ready_ for this, then I don’t want to keep going.”

Louis smiles sweetly at Harry because _he’s just so damn caring_ and Louis lays back on the bed, willing Harry to lay next to him.

“You don’t know me, obviously, and no one here really does. I like to keep people at a distance – that’s just the way I am. I’m careful most of the time because I’ve had to learn that’s how I need to be. I have like, bottomed before. I’m not here asking you to take my virginity or anything, nah that’s been long gone. The reason I don’t like to bottom – and haven’t for nearly five years – is because I used to be treated poorly, like I was a piece of shit little slut and I obviously didn’t like it and after suffering through it for a few months I got out and changed things because I couldn’t do it anymore. I switched schools and started playing footy and learned to defend myself. Then, at 18, I was on my own and couldn’t handle living on my own without a job and so I started working at a coffee shop and one day this guy comes in and tells me I’m really good-looking and asked if I ever considered modeling. I said no and he gave me an address and told me that I definitely have a shot at it. Little did I know then that that would be the first time I would see my future boss. I stopped by the place after my shift and after meeting with him, I never looked back. It was great money and I really needed it and I _like_ filming porn. I’m good at it and it’s, you know, fun. So, yeah. That’s me.”

Harry nods and listens intently while Louis talks and when he’s done Harry presses a kiss to his cheek and rubs his thumb over the spot his lips just were. Louis smiles back at Harry and waits for him to say something.

“Thank you for telling me that.” Harry says. “I’m not going to hurt you, Louis. It…means something to me that you trust me and I’m not going to abuse that.”

Harry kisses Louis softly then and shifts so he’s laying on top of Louis and slotted against him perfectly. Louis smiles into the kiss and holds Harry to him by tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls. Harry licks into Louis’ mouth and swallows the moan Louis emits as he massages his tongue against Louis’.

Harry starts rocking his hips into Louis and Louis grips harshly to Harry’s waist. Louis rocks his own hips up and wraps his legs around Harry’s hips to better his angle and to keep Harry flush against him.

Harry brushes Louis’ fringe away from his forehead and slides his lips down Louis’ jaw to his neck, nibbling at the skin, but not marking. Harry knows it’s not allowed for models to mark each other because it looks bad during their shoots to have marks from other people all over your neck or chest.

“Mark me.” Louis breathes and Harry exhales sharply against Louis’ neck. “Please. I’m yours.”

Harry moans at that and even through it’s not clear what they mean to each other or if this means _anything_ at all, he still feels like this is special.

Harry bares his teeth and bites Louis’ neck, but not hard enough to break the skin. He sucks harshly and relishes in the sounds Louis makes as Harry creates a purpling bruise on his neck.

“Fuck, okay, that’s-that’s good enough.” Louis says and pulls Harry away by his collar. “Gonna get so much shit for that.”

Harry chuckles and Louis loves the wicked twinkle in his eye because this kid really doesn’t seem to give a shit about rules he’s just _that_ carefree. Louis tugs Harry back into another heated kiss and feels himself already hard in his pants just from kissing Harry and rubbing against him.

Harry, too, is feeling quite uncomfortable with the amount of clothing they are both still wearing, so he makes a move to sit up, Louis’ legs falling away from him so he can rest up on his knees between Louis’ spread thighs.

Harry pulls off his own shirt and drops it to the floor unceremoniously before he rucks Louis’ shirt up to his ribs so he can nuzzle into the fleshy pudge of Louis’ tummy. Louis holds Harry’s head down with both of his hands as Harry kisses and licks around Louis’ belly button and then slides down to his hips bones, licking along his v-line.

Harry bites each of Louis’ hipbones and sucks on the left one until there’s a red mark blooming underneath his lips. Harry slips his fingers under his chin to unbutton Louis’ jeans and tug down the zipper. Louis lifts his hands so Harry can tug the denim down and pull it off Louis’ ankles.

Harry crawls back up Louis’ body and rubs Louis’ prominent bulge with his right hand as his left slides up Louis’ chest and pinches his nipple.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Lou.” Harry breathes hotly as he nuzzles his mouth against the front of Louis’ underwear. “Gonna fuck you until you can’t remember ever fucking anyone else.”

Louis whines high in his throat and fists Harry’s curls as he licks along the line of Louis’ cock. Harry sucks kisses into the head through the cloth of Louis’ briefs and hums when he can taste the pre-come that’s soaked through the fabric.

“Please.” Louis whines and jolts his hips up and Harry lifts his head to replace his lips with his hand, squeezing Louis lightly.

Harry straightens up and Louis reaches for Harry’s pants, grinning to himself as he can see the line of Harry’s cock straining against the tight, black material.

Harry watches with wide, darkened eyes as Louis fiddles with Harry’s pants and struggles to get them off, cursing under his breath as he goes. Harry knocks Louis hands out of the way and makes quick work of his pants, getting them in a ball on the floor in seconds.

“Jesus Christ, no underwear?” Louis moans when he’s met with a straight-on few of Harry’s hard cock and Harry just chuckles with a shrug.

Something seems to have come over Harry then, and he falls forward and attacks Louis’ lips with passionate kisses. Louis scrapes his nails down Harry’s back and bites Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, making Harry growl.

Harry pulls back to reach for the bottle of lube conveniently sitting on the bedside table and sets it next to Louis on the mattress. Harry hooks his fingers through the sides of Louis’ briefs and tugs them down, following them down Louis’ legs with soft kisses.

Harry looks at Louis laid out for him as he drops the briefs off the side of the bed and he almost wants to cry at how _hot_ Louis is with his tanned skin and toned muscles. Harry kisses Louis’ thighs and zeros in on his target before diving in and licking a stripe up the length of Louis’ cock.

Harry sucks the tip into his mouth and then pulls off to roll the foreskin back after dipping his tongue underneath it and biting lightly at it. Louis keens because he _loves_ when people do that and Harry smiles before sucking Louis deep into his mouth until he feels the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Harry’s sort of known for his ability to deep throat and his love for giving head, so Louis isn’t really surprised when he stills his head in a silent way of asking Louis to fuck his mouth. Louis bucks his hips up and feels the heat curling in the pit of his stomach at the way Harry’s eyes flutter closed.

Louis holds Harry down and rocks his hips up until he can’t take it anymore and he’s going to come if he doesn’t stop. Louis tugs on Harry’s hair until he pulls off with a ‘pop’ and grins up at Louis filthily.

Harry squeezes some lube out onto his fingers and then taps the inside of Louis’ knee to signal to him what he wants. Louis props his knees up and looks up at Harry and Harry leans in to place a soothing kiss on his lips.

“’M going to take care of you.” Harry whispers against the shell of Louis’ ear. “Just relax and remember to breathe.”

Louis nods and smiles at Harry as he sits up and reaches down to prod the tip of his pointer finger at Louis’ rim. Louis grips Harry’s forearm of the hand that’s resting next to Louis’ hip and Harry stills for a moment until Louis nods for him to continue.

Harry’s finger breaches Louis’ hole and Harry watches Louis’ face carefully for any sign that he was uncomfortable. Louis just smiles to cover up his wince and nods to reassure Harry.

Harry leans down and kisses Louis softly to try and distract him from the sting as he pushes his finger in all the way. Louis pulls back and inhales sharply when Harry starts sliding his finger in and out.

Harry presses in a second and Louis sinks his teeth into Harry’s lip at the stretching sensation. Harry scissors his fingers and rubs his fingers tips against Louis’ smooth walls, loving the warm heat of it all.

Harry pushes his fingers in farther and then he hits something fleshy and Louis’ back arches and he gasps into Harry’s mouth. Harry smiles and rubs the tip of his finger over Louis’ prostate until Louis is whimpering and rocking his hips in small circles.

Harry squeezes in a third finger because he wants to makes sure Louis is fully prepped. Louis’ toes curl when all three of Harry’s fingers press against Louis’ prostate.

“Now, Harry.” Louis whines and Harry nods and pulls his fingers out.

Louis rolls over to retrieve a condom from the bedside table drawer and rolls back onto his back and tries to tear the wrapper open, but his fingers are trembling a bit from his nerves.

“What position?” Harry asks as he takes the condom from Louis’ shaking fingers.

“I don’t like to be on my front, so if I could, like, be on my back with my legs around you…” Louis says shyly and Harry chuckles.

“What, so you can be in control and make sure I’m doing it right?” Harry teases and rolls the condom on.

“No,” Louis says, shaking his head and ducking shyly. “So I can see your face and look at you.”

Louis’ voice is soft and nervous and it makes Harry melt a little because _of course_ Louis’ nervous and Harry should be more conscientious about that.

Harry brushes his fingers over Louis’ cheek and he kisses Louis before spreading Louis’ legs wider and placing his tip at Louis’ entrance.

“Ready?” Harry asks and Louis nods, his body tense and he’s holding his breath. “Hey, relax. You’ll be okay if you don’t tense up.”

Louis reaches up and kisses Harry carefully before falling back down and resting his arm behind his head. “Do your worst.”

Harry laughs briefly and then he’s sliding into Louis and he wants to _die_ because Louis’ so tight and it’s beautiful. Louis tenses up again Harry notices how his face screw up in pain.

“Harry…” Louis chokes out and Harry peppers kisses all over Louis’ face.

“Babe, you don’t want me to pull out now. We’ve come this far.” Harry says and he kisses away the tears forming in the corners of Louis eyes.

“It’s just…been a while.” Louis says and then he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. “O-okay. I’m good. Keep going.”

Harry pulls out and then thrusts back in, bottoming out and burying his head in Louis’ neck. Harry mouths at Louis’ skin as he grinds his hips into Louis and Louis wraps his legs around Harry and hooks his ankles together.

“Harder, Harry. I’m not so fragile, remember?” Louis whispers and Harry grins into Louis’ neck.

Harry doubles his efforts and pretty soon he has Louis moaning and writhing beneath him. Louis claws at Harry’s back, which really, is also against the rules of modeling because you’re not suppose to leave _any_ noticeable marks on each other – not just hickeys – but Louis doesn’t care at all right now.

Harry lifts himself up and watches Louis’ expression as he fucks into him harder and faster, angling his hips so he can go even deeper. Louis moans loudly and tosses his head back when Harry hits his prostate and sends pleasure rippling down Louis’ spine.

Louis runs his hands down Harry’s sides and grab his hips, squeezing the skin and then slipping his hands up Harry’s front and pushing him away.

“I wanna ride you. Wanna make you feel good.” Louis says between pants.

Harry pulls out carefully and rolls on his back so Louis can climb on top of him and lower himself down. Harry steadies Louis’ hips as he sinks down on Harry’s cock and soothingly runs his hands down Louis’ arms.

Louis holds his breath until he’s fully enveloped Harry and is sat directly on Harry’s hips. Louis gives a testing bounce and then he’s lifting himself up and falling back down as he fucks himself on Harry and balancing himself by resting his hands on Harry’s chest, fingertips digging into his swallows.

Harry covers Louis’ hands with his own after a moment and gives himself over to all of it because Louis is nothing if not a pleaser in bed. Louis works himself faster and shifts his hands so he can pinch Harry’s nipples and relishes in the sound Harry makes.

Louis is near the edge, and he hasn’t even touched his cock that’s red and leaking as it swings up and down with the momentum of Louis’ bounces. Louis falls forward and kisses Harry sloppily. Harry holds Louis down to him by the back of his neck and sucks Louis’ tongue into his mouth.

“Close.” Louis breathes into Harry’s mouth and grinds his hips back down into Harry.

“Me, too.” Harry whispers back and holds Louis’ hips still as he fucks his hips up into Louis until Louis is practically screaming the curses falling from his lips.

Louis sinks his teeth into Harry’s collarbone as he comes untouched in between their stomachs. Louis rises up as his back arches and he moans Harry’s name over and over. Harry drives into Louis three more times and then he’s coming himself, his whole body convulsing as he fills the condom.

Louis collapses down on Harry and presses soft, slow kisses to Harry’s sweaty neck. Harry hums and runs his hands down Louis’ back until he reaches Louis’ ass and gives it a firm squeeze and massages the skin in his large hands.

Harry slides his left hand over until he can feel where he is still buried inside Louis. Louis’ hole flutters at the brush of his fingertips and Louis’ breath hitches.

“Lift up, Lou.” Harry says and Louis whines, but does has Harry says and rolls off Harry to lay next to him.

Louis’ face scrunches up at the feeling of being empty and Harry leans over to kiss Louis on the nose before removing the condom and tying it and then standing up to throw it in the bin.

Louis admires Harry’s lean and naked body as he walks back to the bed and is tugging on himself lazily until he crawls back up to Louis. Louis makes grabby hands for Harry who chuckles and shimmies over until Louis can curl into Harry’s arms.

“Thank you.” Louis whispers and snuggles into Harry’s neck.

Harry purrs in response and holds Louis in his arms, always a sucker for cuddling after fucking.

“You really know what to do with your seven inches.” Louis says after a beat or two of silence and they both burst out laughing.

“Does this mean that you’re going to want this to happen again?” Harry asks and Louis leans back to look at him fully.

“Quite regularly, in fact.” Louis says seriously.  “You know, if you’re up for it.”

“I may just be up for it again here in a few minutes if you keep talking like that.” Harry says and playfully nips at Louis’ jaw.

“Good,” Louis says and ducks his head as he starts blushing. “Because I like you. I think I’ll let you stick around.”

Harry smiles and brushes his lips along Louis’ cheek, ending in a kiss at the corner of his mouth before he whispers, “I’d definitely like to.”

“This doesn’t mean I’m going to start bottoming on film, though. I do have a reputation to uphold.” Louis says with a straight face as he looks back up at Harry and rolls on top of him.

“So, that makes me special then.” Harry says with a wide smile. “I’m the only one who is sexy, manly, funny, smart, caring, dashing, and dapper enough for you to bottom for.”

Louis bursts out laughing and muffles his giggles in Harry’s chest that shakes with his own laughter. Harry runs his fingers lazily up and down Louis back until he calms enough to say, “Yeah, only for you, babe.”

 

**~*~*~**

Harry flies back home the next day with a huge love bite sucked into his collarbone for him to remember Louis by and a promise to come back as soon as his schedule would allow.

Harry comes back two weeks later for a quick weekend shoot with Niall, who tops and Harry’s sore for the next twenty four hours. He doesn’t complain, though, because Louis is there with a warm bubble bath, complete with a thorough body massage, kisses, and a blowjob against the window of his balcony.

Harry plans on leaving Sunday afternoon, but he ends up missing his flight because he and Louis are too busy fucking on Louis’ kitchen counter to notice the time.

Harry never reschedules his flight.

 

 

 

 

As for ‘The Larry Sextape’ Louis and Harry made of Louis’ first bottoming experience in five years, they kept it for their ‘own personal use’ until they both retired from the porn business and used it as their parting gift to their fans with this message from Louis, _‘This is my first and only bottoming scene and it’s definitely worthy of that title because it’s the moment when I knew I had met the love of my life – who I am unbelievably happy to now call my husband – even if I wasn’t consciously aware of it at the time. We both love you all and thank you for your constant support and loving us so much to dub us Larry Stylinson. Xoxo, Louis.’_

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope you enjoyed it! Comment with thoughts? :) Anyone else a huge fan of bottom!louis? :D
> 
>  
> 
> also, completely unrelated to anything, but also very relevant right now...can we talk about Harry twerking at the TCAs? And by twerking, I mean showing all of America what it looks like when he rides Louis' dick. Let's be real. 
> 
> That is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be coming soon! Let me know what you thought? :)


End file.
